Hidden Meanings
by RHD96
Summary: Post Tsunade Birthday fic- A bouquet of flowers on a nightstand and how a certain Sannin made her special day all the more meaningful.


Hello! This is my first fanfic so please excuse my dodgy writing style/the multiple errors that are probably in this story -_-

As this is my first story, I probably need a bit of feedback (good and bad- but please be nice! :-) ). I've been reading so many amazing Naruto related stories (mostly JiraTsu) for years now so I thought I'd throw my hat in the ring(!)

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this very quick one shot! :-D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto

 **Hidden Meanings**

* * *

As the sun rose early over Konoha, Tsunade awoke unusually early. Not being an earlier riser, particularly after drinking Sake with a certain Sannin into the earlier hours, Tsunade usually struggled to arise to the often monotonous tasks of being Hokage. In no way was she ungrateful. Being responsible for the wellbeing of those she loved was the greatest gift she could wish for. But with such responsibility, she sometimes wished that she could just unwind and relax... with sake of course.  
She knew today's date and she chose to ignore it. During her childhood she always looked forward to the enormous parties that would be held in the Hokage residence. But after loosing practically every person she held dear, celebrating the occasion seemed fruitless.

"Ughhh" she groaned as she turned over towards her bedside table. Closing the windows and curtains the night before may have helped her sleep a bit longer however the light forcing its way through her windows wasn't the only abnormality that caught her eye. She turned on her side and rubbed her eyes, unsure whether or not she was still half asleep

"Nani?!" She exclaimed as her eyes began to focus on the enormous bouquet of flowers on her night stand. Her eyes followed the array of colours and patterns. _They're beautiful_... she whispered under her breath. _This has to be the work of... a professional, surely?_ She pondered to herself _. But who? And how on earth did they get into her room without her knowledge?!_

She shot out of bed, grabbing her night gown as she ran towards her office. Shizune was standing in her master's office, organising the day's paperwork and other highly unenjoyable tasks. Then she heard the pounding of Tsunade's bare feet on the wooden corridors outside the office. She flinched before all she could hear was the sound of her name being bellowed.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade screamed in anger as she smashed open the door of her office. Before her apprentice had the chance to ask Tsunade what assistance she required, Tsunade screamed even louder. "WHO ON EARTH WAS IN MY ROOM LAST NIGHT?!" Her chest was heaving as she slammed her fist down on her desk. Cracks had already appeared. Further to those that were already there...

"My Lady, I'm not quite sure wh..." Shizune managed to whisper as she flinched at even more retaliation from her master

"Shizune" Tsunade began. "I'm referring to the enormous bouquet of flowers that just happens to be on my nightstand!" Tsunade exclaimed as she clenched her fist.

"Lady Tsunade please forgive me but as much as I'd love to say that I understand what you're talking about, I'm really quite lost" Shizune explained calmly whilst remaining calm in the hope that it would not provoke Tsunade to become any more enraged than she already was.

"Come on" Tsunade huffed as she grabbed Shizune's wrist and pulled her towards her living quarters. Shizune began to worry for her master. Sure she had a lot to deal with a present but what on earth could have thrown her into such a rage. Today was meant to be a happy day considering it was her bir...

"LOOK!" Tsunade exclaimed as she pointed towards the bouquet, or in her mind, the _offending item._ "What the hell is it doing here?!"

Shizune walked over to the bouquet, leaned in and smelt their perfume. Tsunade's blood pressure rose the longer it took Shizune to answer. "Well?!" Tsunade pondered further.

"To be fair, my lady they are quite beautiful. Rare even. I can't recall such flowers being grown around these parts at all. Hmmm" Shizune smiled as she leaned closer.

Tsunade turned her head and smirked. She had to agree really. She was familiar with the array of flowers and herbs of the various lands and countries having used them in her medical techniques. However these were different as they were not the sort of flowers that one would extract in order to treat a badly injured comrade during the high of battle. They were a statement of passion and beauty.

"I do wonder who sent them. They must hold you very dear, that's certain" Shizune smiled lovingly.

Far from letting her pride get in the way, Tsunade turned her head and tutted. "Regardless... I want you to inform the others that such invasions of my privacy and disregard for my safety will not be tolerated again. Do I make myself clear?"

Shizune hung her head and sighed. "Yes my lady. I'll relay your message." Her heart sunk as she watched her mentor turn her head away in disgust. How Tsunade could feel so cold towards somebody's clearly loving gesture astounded her but she realised that it wasn't her place to judge.  
As she began to wander towards the door, she handed Tsunade a small piece of folded card. A quizzical look appeared on Tsunade's face.

"This was balanced on top of one of the flowers..." Shizune spoke softly. "Maybe it will reveal who sent you them" she trailed off as she walked away solemnly.

Tsunade scoffed again and walked towards her windowsill as she unfolded the card and starred down at it.

 ** _For my beautiful Hime,_**

 ** _May your day, soul and tush be as beautiful as the flowers you see before you._**

 ** _Forever yours,_**  
 ** _J._**

"BAKA!" Tsunade screamed as she began to fall backwards out of her top floor window. Her emotions ranged from anger to complete paranoia that she was about to fall out of her window when she suddenly felt a pair of strong, warm hands catch her with her head still pointing backwards towards the ground. The tall figure turned his head upside down to face hers and grinned smugly. "You called, Hime"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she figured out who had caught her. Although it hadn't yet turned 6:30am, she was fully alert and aware of who was calling her by that stupid nickname. Well... endearing nickname but she would never admit that to a living soul never mind HIM.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tsunade began to scream as she pulled on his long white hair.

"I'm not sure what you're doing Hime but hanging upside down, six stories above the ground isn't exactly what I'd do for fun but whatever floats your boat or tickles your..." He continued before another scream emerged from Tsunade's mouth.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW! PUT ME BACK IN MY ROOM" Tsunade wailed as she pulled again at his hair and shuck her head from side to side.

"OUCH! Hey, HEY, ok, ok I'll put you down. Geez!" He smirked as he felt the pain of her tugging on his hair.

From behind, he placed his hands on her elbows and propped her back onto the windowsill. This time leaving her perched just on the side so they wouldn't have to repeated that incident. Besides he didn't want to loose any more of his locks. He jumped through the window, right into her room and of course, much to her disgust he stood there with his hands on his hips grinning as wide as he could. She stayed perched on her windowsill and glared at him with her arms crossed.

"So who's the secret admirer then, Hime?" Jiraiya asked with a hint of sarcasm as his gaze shifted towards the bouquet.

"Tsk" Tsunade scoffed as she turned her head to the side, trying to avoid his gaze. Him in general for that matter.

She had to admit, there was something mildly sensual about him standing there. In her bedroom. Both of them. _Alone together._ She shook her head quickly. _Why the hell would I think such things when he's right there watching my every move._ She could feel her face warming up and as much as she willed herself to not look at him, she couldn't look away. Luckily for her, by this time he was leaning over the flowers, unaware of her gaze. Her eyes travelled up and along his body. Those broad shoulders, that long hair she longed to run her hands through. Even those strange red markings on his face made him all the more alluring. And that boyish smile that spread across his face. She felt her cheeks become ever hotter and she was pretty sure she'd soon fall out of the window just as she nearly had done beforehand. She turned her head to look behind her at the view over the town. Then she felt the warmth of two hands set down on the windowsill, one beside each thigh. Her head swivelled as she met his gaze. Those dark alluring eyes.

"Jirai.." She managed to gasp as he leaned in closer. At this point, she was certain of only one thing. She didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Close your eyes" he whispered as he leaned to her ear, merely inches from her face. He hands were still placed precariously close to her uncovered thighs. _Why did I wear shorts and a crop top to bed?"_ Tsunade scolded herself silently as his fingers traced the side of her right thigh. She would normally protest any of his actions based on the fact that, from experience, she couldn't trust his perverted mind. But this was different. He wasn't looking at her with lecherous eyes or anything of the sort. He looked at her with love. She knew this and as she attempted to respond to him, he placed a single finger on her red lips. She closed her eyes and she wondered what he was doing as she felt the warmth of his hand leave her thighs and the other leave her lips. She sensed that he had wandered to the other side of the room towards her bed. She kept her eyes shut as she began to feel soft hands brush over stands of her hair.

"Gladiolus for your strength and soul..." He whispered as he tucked the flower behind her left ear. "Anthurium for happiness..." He continued this time placing the flower behind her right ear. All the time Tsunade remained still and silent as he continued his work. "Aster for elegance..." Back to the left side of her head. He continued to tuck another flower into her hair on the opposite side this time. Oddly though he didn't provide an explanation as he looked over her head almost as if he wanted to evade her quizzical look.

"And this one?" She asked, looking up at him longingly as she held as she felt the last flower in between her fingers. Every second that passed without him giving her an answer caused her chest to pound. After a few seconds, or hours in Tsunade's mind, he looked down at her and returned her gaze. He placed his hands back down beside her thighs and leaned in.

"This one is Amaryllis. The flower of splendid beauty" he whispered as he closed his eyes and smiled lovingly.

Tsunade bought her hands up to his cheeks and it didn't take much time for their lips to meet. They both began to deepen the kiss as if they had been longing for each other for far too long. When their lips eventually parted, both of them began to smile from ear to ear. Tsunade felt both flustered and embarrassed. He was such a sentimental idiot but this time, he really rose to the occasion.

"Happy Birthday, Hime" Jiraiya chuckled as Tsunade pulled him towards her to continue where they had left off.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Maybe there will be more to come ;-)

RHD


End file.
